


Scrooged

by dazzling_icer (centz)



Category: Actor RPF, As the World Turns RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centz/pseuds/dazzling_icer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake was just cast in a role for this year's run of A Christmas Story, and he's getting on well with his co-stars. Problem is, looks like the guy who was cast as Ebenezer is turning out to be a real Scrooge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrooged

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for Shannon (noelleleithe) for The Hayloft Holiday Exchange! Sorry it's a tad bit late, chica! But LJ has been doing terrible as you know, so I'm just posting it here for now to move to LJ later! Hope it's okay and sort of what you wanted! :) 
> 
> Also, wow, I'm terribly sorry for the most cliche title ever, and the awful summary with the horrible pun. Please forgive! :/

When it comes to theatre rolls, Bob Cratchit isn’t really all that interesting. No one goes to see _A Christmas Story_ for Bob Crachit. Everyone goes to enjoy grumpy Scrooge and cute Tiny Tim. But Jake doesn’t really care that much because it’s work and it’s a classic play, and everyone goes to see “A Christmas Story during the holiday season, so he knows that they are going to draw a big crowd. 

And honestly, this role is kind of perfect for Jake. His last couple of roles had been long runs and were pretty intense, so he’s glad to get a role during the holidays where he just has to play an earnest father and flash his puppy eyes (which, his co-stars have told him, are effective enough to stop a war) and not much else. 

Plus, the show is a great cast. Jake’s on-stage wife, Alex, is cute and funny and he likens her to a little sister if he had one. Their on-stage chemistry is tight and refreshing, which Jake partly contributes to their long mornings in the make-up chair to make them look older. Jake thinks he looks a bit silly in his shaggy gray wig, but Alex’s own wig strangely compliments her older image, and they really do make a good pair in their full make-up. 

And then there’s Billy, whose enthusiasm for his Ghost of Christmas Future role is a bit extreme considering that he doesn’t have any lines. 

“Dude, I get to carry a scythe and wear a sweet ass black robe! I’m gonna scare the shit out of all the little kids, it’s gonna be awesome!”

The three of them become a trio of sorts, joking around at rehearsals and often going out for dinner or drinks afterward. They all enjoy hanging out with the little kids on set, all six of the children and young teens who make up The Crachit’s sons and daughters. Alex gets on well with the girls, often perusing magazines and doing silly dances to pop songs, and Jake and Billy like messing around with the boys. Billy gets told off for running around set with one (or two) thrown over his shoulder, and Jake laughs at him from the sidelines while he helps Jason, the little boy cast as Tiny Tim, learn how to use his crutch. 

The only issue Jake really has with the play is Scrooge. And that’s not just his character talking. 

If Jake didn’t know any better, he would think that Van was _actually_ Scrooge. He didn’t talk to the other actors much, and when he did it was only to go over staging or line delivery or anything only relating to business. It’s weird for Jake at first, because when he was first cast and met Van, he smiled and shook his hand and seemed very warm and excited to be cast. (And if Jake only noticed the eagerness in his eyes because he couldn’t stop staring at him, then that was his business.)

But by the time that the first rehearsals came around, it was like Van was a completely different person. Not really looking Jake in the eyes unless they were reading a scene, but even that was scarce. He always refused on dinner drinks with the other actors, and spent his downtown in his dressing room alone. 

The one time Jake tries to strike up a conversation with Van was on the way to set one day from the dressing rooms and Van is wearing a Marvel comics shirt. “Oh, I love Marvel comics!” he says, maybe a bit too excitedly, but still friendly enough. But unfortunately Jake’s enthusiasm for the shirt and the comics only seemed to scare Van, because he quirked an eyebrow and muttered a slow “Yeah…” and walked off to the stage. 

And really, it normally wouldn’t bother Jake very much. Jake has worked with people before who were less than friendly and he’s been fine. Nature of the business and human nature and all that. He wasn’t going to get along with everyone he ever met. But Van was different. Jake wanted to get to know Van. Wanted to drink coffee and talk comics and theatre and whatever else they could get their minds on. 

Watching Van and acting opposite him for the past several weeks of rehearsals have only made Jake’s longing harder. He sees firsthand how talented Van is on stage, sees him morph into Ebenezer with such finesse that once again, Jake wonders if Van really is him. They feed off of each other so well in their scenes that Jake thinks it’s remarkable that they’ve barely said a word to each other off stage because it feels as if they’ve been acting together forever.

If anything, Jake is really thankful for the make-up Van has to wear to bring Ebenezer to life. It makes him look old and crotchety and not ridiculously pretty like he normally is. He’s a very manly kind of pretty. The kind of pretty that makes Jake want to touch him gently all over as if he might break and fuck him hard up against a wall at the same time. 

It’s quite distracting. 

It gets so bad after a few weeks, that Jake is sure that Van knows he’s staring. Granted, he stares a lot, but he really can’t help it. Van is an enigma wrapped in silly Ebenezer make-up and Jake desperately wants to peel back all of his layers and find the real Van underneath. Not to mention he literally wants to remove his layers because the ass Van was blessed with must look amazing in the flesh. 

But Jake has to be careful now because he knows Van catches him staring once or a hundred times. He knows Van must think he’s obsessive or creepy or something. But he’s past the point of caring because if Van hasn’t approached him about it now, then Jake’s pretty sure he never will. Or maybe he’s just waiting until the end of the play to say something. Perhaps he just doesn’t want to jeopardize the play. Whatever it is, Jake tries his hardest to focus. Tries to give his best in all of his scenes with Van and Alex and the kids, and tries to not think about Van (much). 

+++++

It’s opening night and surprisingly, Jake isn’t really that nervous. Bob Cratchit is probably one of the easiest roles he’s ever played, and the whole cast has run through every scene dozens of times to perfection. So really, this performance should be cake. 

He’s just leaving make-up, Alex’s own taking a bit longer, when he runs into Van in the hallway. He brings up a hand to Van’s shoulder to steady him and says “Oh shit, sorry man. Wasn’t looking the other way.”

Van mutters a quiet “It’s okay” and steps back from Jake, raking his eyes over Jake in full Bob Cratchit apparel, complete with a tattered brown jacket and fingerless gloves. Jake notices Van looking at him, and swallows hard before fixing the sleeve of the purposely too-small coat.

Jake also takes the time to really look at Van back. He’s not quite Scrooged out yet, still got a bit before it’s his turn to go into make-up, and Jake is glad for it because this way he can really see Van. 

And also see how fucking nervous he looks. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Jake asks him, if only to break the silence, but also to keep Van there for however long he gets before Van runs off. “You look really nervous.”

“Yeah man, I’m fine,” he answers, and Jake is actually a little surprised that Van is actually staying. Is facing him full on and is making eye contact. He’s slightly bouncing on the heels of his feet, but Jake attributes that to the nerves. “Just always get a little nervous before the first show. Haven’t really perfected a good way to take the edge off yet.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s good. I mean…nerves are good,” Jake says, and wants to slap himself because he probably sounds like a bumbling idiot. But that’s the most he has ever heard Van say that isn’t dialogue from the play, and he doesn’t want to this chance to go to waste. So before he can talk himself out of it, he continues. “Listen. I don’t know if I did anything, or if you just don’t like being friendly to your co-stars or whatever. But, I hope we’re okay? I guess I just wanted to, you know, clear the air before we go on?”

Van finally looks down at his feet and Jake braces himself because that’s never a good sign. “No man, you…you didn’t do anything. We’re good.” When Van looks back up at Jake after answering, there’s something new in his eyes and Jake doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Oh…well, that’s good. I just…I thought you hated me or something,” Jake laughs a little and rubs the back of his neck, careful not to move the wig out of place. “You just never talk to me, or acknowledge me. And I just didn’t know if you didn’t like my acting? Or…whatever.” 

“No, no…you’re a really good actor, Jake.” And that’s the first time that Van has ever said his name and Jake is not jumping around on the inside right now. And he’s not just staring at Van with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. And he’s also pretty sure he’s not imagining the sudden heat in Van’s eyes.

Before he can even get out a stuttering “thank you” Van is suddenly grabbing Jake’s hand and pulling him through a door on the other side of the hallway. Jake briefly registers giant round vanity lights and knows he’s in someone’s dressing room, before Van is pushing him against the closed door and sinking to his knees. 

“Umm…what?”

Jake’s not sure if he’s imagining Van unbuttoning his costume slacks or if it’s really happening, but Van’s hand down his boxer briefs and grabbing his cock surely feels real. Really fucking good real. 

“Shit,” Jake groans, already feeling the blood pool in his groin as Van strokes his cock. “Van?”

“God, you are so fucking hot, Jake,” Van says breathily, warm air caressing his dick. “You’ve been driving me absolutely crazy for weeks.”

“But…but I thought… _shit_ ,” Jake closes his eyes and hits his head against the door when swallows the head of his cock in his warm mouth. “I thought you hated me.” 

“Hmm,” Van hums, teasing the underside of the head with his tongue before he pulls back and stares up at Jake through his eyelashes. Jake thinks he could come just from that look. “Was trying to impress you with my brilliant method acting. How did I do?”

He licks a stripe from the base of his cock all the way back to the head, and never takes his eyes off him. Jake can barely process the words because Van’s fucking tongue is working wonders right now and everything else in the world seems trivial in comparison. 

Jake lets out a long, throaty moan and closes his eyes when Van moves his tongue to his slit, and judging by the chuckle that escapes Van, that must have been answer enough. Jake’s cock is twitching at this point, overstimulated from Van’s playful tongue, but desperate for more at the same time. Van must be able to predict what Jake needs, because it isn’t too long until Van is swallowing him all the way down in one swift move. 

“Jesus fuck!” Jake screams, and doesn’t care how loud it was because the head of his cock just hit the back of Van’s throat and Jake feels like he’s flying. Van’s mouth is warm and he’s clutching the back of Jake’s thighs with both hands, and _shit_ was Van moonlighting as a porn star or something because Jake has never had someone deep throat him this well before. 

Jake looks down at Van because he has to, and the way Van’s pretty lips are full of Jake’s cock with a small amount of spit running down his chin is driving Jake crazy. He looks obscene and so fucking beautiful at the same time and Jake takes a moment to revel in the fact that he’s finally seeing some of the real Van after so many weeks of awkward staring. 

Van’s eyes meet his again and they crinkle a little bit, like he’s never been happier to have a cock in his mouth and Jake doesn’t know what to think about that exactly because Van is tightening his fingers on his thighs and pulling on Jake’s hips. Jake almost doesn’t get the memo at first because Van seems to turn him into an idiot, but after a moment he starts to thrust his hips, fucking into Van’s mouth gently. He moans every time the head hits the back of Van’s throat and his legs are shaking and unsteady and he’s grateful he has the wall to lean against. 

Jake decides to be a little bold and holds out a hand and twists it into Van’s short hair, feeling only a little bit sorry for the scratchy fingerless, wool gloves he’s still wearing. But Van tilts his head into it and closes his eyes and Jake knows he’s loving this. 

A few more thrusts and some absolutely brilliant sucking action from Van, and Jake is so close to coming that his toes are already curling in anticipation.

“Van,” he pants, and it’s hard to get out because for some reason it seems that Van is also sucking the air from his lungs out of his dick. “Van, I’m so close…so fucking close.”

Van quickly pulls off and Jake wants to protest but Van’s hand has replaced his mouth and he’s pumping his dick with determination. 

“Come then,” Van smirks, and he mouth wraps around the head again and sucks and that’s it. Jake’s biting into the hand that’s not wrapped in Van’s hair and coming down’s Van’s throat and he’s swallowing it like a pro. 

Jake is panting heavily and his vision is a little blurry and Van’s name keeps bouncing off all the corners of his brain. He feels Van finally pull off of him and when he looks down, Van is sat on his haunches and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

“Well, I think I found the new way to ease my nerves before a show,” he chuckles and stands up, and Jake has no idea how he’s able to sound so nonchalant when Jake is trying to recover from the best blowjob he’s ever had in his life. 

“Umm…yeah,” he says, because he’s not sure if he’s capable of anything else quite yet. Van just smiles at him and steps forward, crowding him against the door and placing a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

“Thanks.”

Van then grabs a hold of Jake’s soft cock and tucks it neatly back into his pants before reaching for the doorknob. Jake gets his bearings and steps away from the door, awkwardly moving to adjust his clothes and fasten his slacks. 

Just as Van is leaving to step out of the room (Jake still doesn’t know whose dressing room their in), Jake stops him. “Wait!”

Van stops, his body half in and out of the room, and looks at Jake, and Jake can’t help but notice that his eyes aren’t cold anymore. “Yeah?”

“Don’t you want me to take care of you?” Jake asks, suddenly needing very much to return the favor or just get his hands on Van any way he can. “Don’t want you going out on stage…distracted.”

Van thinks for a moment and then smiles at Jake, one corner of his mouth tipping up in a smirk. “Why don’t we save that for after the show? You can congratulate me properly.”

Jake’s mouth opens to respond but he just nods instead, and watches Van leave the room. He takes a deep breath and looks in the vanity mirror to see how badly his make-up is going to need to be touched up. It’s not too bad, and the make-up artists will only be a little mad at him to have to fix him up already. 

But Jake doesn’t care. He feels sated and loose and very much looking forward to nailing his performance and getting back here with Van for an encore performance. And maybe Van will finally say yes to a coffee or some drinks or even a cheap hot dog off the street. 

And, Jake thinks, it’s looking like Bob Cratchit is definitely going to be the best fucking role of his life.


End file.
